


my hands, your bones

by ereveros



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: (kinda), Ass Play, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Stomach Kink, hoooow is that not a tag tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereveros/pseuds/ereveros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been practicing the Artificial Love choreo in the studio but now they're in the car and Chanyeol doesn't let the presence of other members keep his hands from roaming.</p>
<p>(or, stomach kink and ass play in the backseat whoops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my hands, your bones

**Author's Note:**

> Ins p i r e d by the Artificial Love stage performance and Sehun's soft tummy.

The car is slightly stuffy what with five sweaty, just-off-practice members falling into the seats, but Kyungsoo asks the manager driving to turn on the air con and pretty soon most of them are sighing in relief, rolling tense shoulders and chatting idly. The two in the far back, however, remain silent.

Putting his phone away – he was doing a shitty job at pretending to look at it, anyway – Sehun casually leans sideways to rest his head on Chanyeol’s solid shoulder. Neither of them say anything, but the air in the backseat is so thick and loud with tension that it feels completely separate from the rest of the car, removed from the rest of the members.

“That was so hot, Sehun-ah.” Chanyeol’s voice is level with a whisper but it sounds so loud as it brushes past Sehun’s ear and makes him shudder.

“I know,” he whispers. When he closes his eyes, he can still see Chanyeol’s eyes piercing through him from the mirror in the practice room, can still feel the way that heady gaze seemed to undress him in front of everyone in the room as he rolled his hips in slow, sinuous grinds against his practice cane. Gone were the sweats and tshirt, Sehun had felt completely naked and bared out in the open. He’d felt like a stripper, erotic power in each swivel of his hips and roll of his shoulders, had let unfinished suggestions drip from his fingers like candle wax as he trailed them across his own chest and along his cane. Had done it all for Chanyeol because he knew he was watching.

“Of course you knew,” the elder scoffs now in the car as his arm comes up behind Sehun and pulls him closer to lean further into his side. A large, warm hand slips inside Sehun’s t-shirt and sweeps across his bare skin in a single broad stroke only to come to a heavy rest on his stomach. Sehun’s breath hitches but he remains still except for where his fingers come up to clutch at the material of his boyfriend’s sweatpants. They stay like that for some time, leaning against each other with Sehun’s hoodie and t-shirt covering Chanyeol’s hand, and Chanyeol doesn’t move once.

Releasing a breath, Sehun relaxes in his boyfriend’s arms, figuring this was just a slightly friskier cuddle. He lets the heat of Chanyeol’s palm soak into his stomach, loosening the tension in his body and like this, Sehun has almost fallen asleep when he feels Chanyeol’s hand start to shift. First, his thumb starts pressing deep circles into the skin, sending pleasant thrums through Sehun’s body. Then the whole palm begins to move in slow, steady strokes up and down the softest part of his stomach, across and back, smoothing over his warm skin in such a nice way that a small sigh slips through Sehun’s parted lips. A huff of breath skates over the top of his head and he can feel Chanyeol’s thigh muscles shift under his grip. He stops noticing anything at all, though, when the hand under his shirt begins to knead at his stomach.

Sehun chokes. “W-what are you doing?”

The gentle but firm motions of Chanyeol’s hand as they massage at his flesh send dull thrums of pleasure straight to his dick. Sehun squirms a little in his seat.

“I’m thinking.” Chanyeol answers and continues kneading. Against his side, Sehun is beyond flustered, and because getting caught off guard has always grated at him, he’s steadily getting annoyed too. He makes to pull away, gathering a breath to berate his boyfriend when Chanyeol’s other arm that had been wrapped around his shoulders takes a sudden dive into the back of his pants and comes to rest skin on skin against his bare ass.

Sehun yelps.

Three different pairs of eyes turn to blink at him, and Chanyeol’s hand freezes under his clothes as they’re suddenly faced with the curious gazes of Joonmyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo. (Sehun sends a quick prayer up in thanks that Baekhyun decided to go out for dinner.)

“What’s wrong Sehun-ah?” At Jongdae’s question, Sehun feels Chanyeol’s shoulder shake quickly with supressed laughter and discreetly kicks him in the shin.

“Oh.. Chanyeol pinched me!” He says, thinking quickly and tacking on a pout near the end when he realises the three members in audience are all ones his aegyo works on. His heart is beating so fast he can feel it in his ears, and he’s so painfully aware of Chanyeol’s palms resting hot on his bare skin and hidden under his clothes, he’s scared he might _scream_ if no one turns back around soon.

“Aish, Chanyeol-ah.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and turns away with an exasperated smile, while next to him Joonmyun and Jongdae laugh and do the same. In the next moment, Chanyeol and Sehun find themselves once again alone and dismissed. The younger’s breath rushes out of him in relief while Chanyeol snorts beside him. Sehun is quick to turn to his boyfriend.

“Hey-” He chokes off when Chanyeol’s hand squeezes tightly at his ass, so hard and not letting go that he knows instinctually he’ll have red marks there until tomorrow morning. Inadvertently, Sehun lets out a soft moan.

“You were saying?” The smirk in Chanyeol's voice is loud and unabashed and Sehun closes his eyes, hunkering down to push his face into Chanyeol’s hoodie.

“I’m getting hard,” he mumbles into the material, all but given up and resigned. Despite the years between them and how familiar this is, Chanyeol’s spontaneity still continuously falls under his blind spot. He knows better than to try resisting though.

Chanyeol hums, a deep rumble that always reminds Sehun of stormy nights spent in the elder’s dorm, the air muggy with rain and sex. He breaths out then breathes in, regulating his breath in preparation for whatever Chanyeol's planned this time. He’s almost ready for the next touch when it comes, Chanyol’s hand slipping out of his tshirt to guide Sehun's to rest on the elder’s boner. The warmth of Chanyeol's cock seeps through his sweatpants into Sehun's palm and he bites his lip, fingers coming to curl around the thick length, savouring the gratifying weight under the soft cotton. His mouth is watering so Sehun swallows.

“So am I.” Chanyeol’s hand returns to his stomach and continues kneading in slow, steady motions while lower down his other hand mirrors the same movements on the plush mounds of the younger’s ass. Sehun’s body is rocking between the two hands from their force, and his eyes flutter at the sensations as they drown him.

“Sehun-ah,” Chanyeol whispers after a while. “Do you think you could cum like this? Just with my hands like this?

“N-no,” Sehun stutters. He’s so hot and there’s a building pressure inside him but he’s never been able to come without direct contact to his cock.

“You could imagine the rest. I think you can do it, Sehun. We have a while before we arrive.. Think about my fingers, here –” two of Chanyeol’s fingers slide down the cleft of Sehun’s ass to press heavily at the pucker of his bare entrance and a brief whimper sounds from the younger “– three of them. They slide in and stretch you so well, fill you up just for me.”

The fingers rub steadily, back and forth, the friction tight and hot as Chanyeol’s large digits struggle to squeeze between Sehun’s thick cheeks in this position. A wet patch grows steadily on the front of the younger’s sweatpants as his cock spurts precum just from the continued stimulation of Chanyeol's words in his ear and his hands on his body. He’s never been able to hold a candle of resistance to Chanyeol’s intense moods.

Sehun breathlessly mouths at the material of Chanyeol's hoodie, trying so hard to keep quiet as his fingers clutch desperately at his boyfriend’s cock through the soft material of his sweatpants. The elder bucks his hips up slightly, pushing into Sehun’s fist while his hand remains hot and firm pressed up against the younger’s trembling, tensing stomach.

“You like my hands, don’t you Sehun-ah? “ Sehun nods jerkily. “You get so loud when I finger you. You pretend you don’t like when I tease you, crook my fingers and touch you all over inside except where you want me most, but I know you like it.”

A bright flush stains Sehun’s face but the burn of embarrassment is so light compared to the tight arousal he feels clenching in his gut. He quietly rubs his cheek into Chanyeol's shoulder and feels his boyfriend’s warm mouth press to his head and stay there.

“I could use my fingers to tease you forever, you know? You get so flushed and messy and beautiful. But I wouldn’t do that now. Right now..” Chanyeol trails off and the thumb that rests over the top of Sehun's ass cheeks while the other fingers dig in between them starts rubbing small circles into his skin, drawing another quiet keen out of the younger. “Right now, I’d stuff you with my cock.” And Chanyeol drives all three fingers skating along Sehun's cleft right up against his entrance, pressing so far inwards without actual penetration that Sehun feels the blunt pressure brushing deliciously close to his core.

His loud moan is swallowed up by Chanyeol's mouth as the elder swoops down for a kiss, prying open plump, shiny lips and pushing his tongue up against the younger’s. Sehun responds eagerly, dropping his jaw and sucking at Chanyeol's tongue as it licks in. The hand at his stomach gropes roughly at his flesh before it moves higher to brush against his nipples and Sehun arches into the touch, breath hitching as his leg subconsciously climbs closer to wrap around Chanyeol's. Like this, his body straddles his boyfriend’s sideways, pressed in flush by the elder’s hand grinding intensely into his ass.

The onslaught of blunt, indirect pressure teases his core relentlessly and Sehun writhes and whimpers as the torturous pleasure slowly builds inside. He absorbs it in without protest, instead letting breathless kisses muffle his moans and sighs, feeling thoroughly spoilt and simultaneously subjected in Chanyeol's arms.

When the elder breaks the kiss, Sehun starts to protest, chasing his lips, but gets cut off.

“Can you feel that, Sehun? I'm fucking you, filling you up, can you feel it?” The words are accompanied by a change in the pace of Chanyeol's hand pushing into his ass, as it speeds up into a vigorous tempo.

Broken moans fall past Sehun's lips before he can bite them off. _Yes_ , he wants to say, because he can, he can feel it. Chanyeol's words filter in through the heavy haze in his head and he can imagine it, everything, the familiar stretch and weight of Chanyeol inside him, _pounding_ , filling him so good like he knows it can and hitting that spot deep inside again and again and _again, like this, just like this, yes, yes-_

Distantly, he feels Chanyeol’s other hand come around the back of his head and gently push his face back into the elder’s shoulder. It’s only when soft, breathless hushes fall to his ears does Sehun realise he’d been babbling quite loudly. 

Biting his lip hard, he tries to slow everything down and still his body to listen for the sounds of someone turning around and seeing them, but he can’t. Chanyeol’s hand continues to work in deep against his ass at a merciless pace, and his whole body is shuddering so badly he can’t even catch a breath.

The knot that’s been growing and tightening steadily inside him suddenly takes on a sharper, more urgent twinge and it’s with a start that Sehun realises he going to cum. He takes some of Chanyeol's hoodie in between his teeth and whines, high and muffled through the fabric.

“I can feel you fluttering, Sehun-ah,” Chanyeol whispers, warm hand still holding Sehun's nape. “Are you going to cum on my cock?”

And just then, just for a flash of a second, Sehun feels a phantom weight slam directly into his prostate and he comes _hard_ , mouth open in a silent scream as the force of his orgasm hits him like a freight train and sends him into a brief white out.

His body shudders as he rides out the waves of warmth and Sehun closes his eyes while Chanyeol holds him close, petting his hair and guiding him through the spasms.

When he can breathe again instead of gasping, Sehun lifts his head up and fits his lips against Chanyeol's, kissing him slowly, contently, in thanks but still too stubborn to say it out loud.

“That was hot,” he murmurs, echoing Chanyeol’s earlier words. Chanyeol hums in agreement as he peeks over his boyfriend’s head to make sure the other members are still oblivious, chatting amongst each other or dozing off.

“I can’t believe you made me cum,” Sehun is saying when he turns back to him. “When we get to the dorm, I’ll suck you off.”

At his words, Chanyeol blinks and colours visibly and Sehun peers curiously at the sheepish smile before looking down to where his hand still rests on Chanyeol's crotch. Moving it, his mouth drops into a little _oh_ of understanding as he spots the wet patch in the fabric where the head of Chanyeol's soft cock now rests.

He looks up at Chanyeol with a teasing smirk creeping on his lips and the elder jumps to defence. “Hey, don’t look at me like that! Your hand was on my cock and it felt good and then you clenched when you came and I just – yah, stop it!“

Sehun laughs as he dodges Chanyeol's hand before diving under it to wrap his arms around the elder. After a beat, Chanyeol's arms come to rest on his shoulders and across his back and Sehun sighs happily. They’re both after-sex cuddlers, and he loves it.

They stay entangled, talking quietly and, in Sehun's case, yawning throughout the rest of the drive, and then are climbing out of the car with strategically draped clothing when Joonmyun stops before them.

His face is drawn tense and tired, nose wrinkling just barely as he speaks.

“I figured you were probably frustrated from practice, but the next time you two do something like that again, in the _car_ , in _public_ , with _members three feet away_ , I swear I’ll make sure you never share a car ride again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos if you liked it and comment what you think~  
> They're aaaalways appreciated, I love hearing from you guys ^.^
> 
> Up next, that other EXO'rDIUM chanhun pwp bc I've got waay too much time on my hands. 
> 
> Title from Oh Wonder - Lose It (Jerry Folk remix)


End file.
